This invention relates to a device for mounting and demounting a spool in a spinning-reel for fishing.
The conventional spinning type reels, generally, were provided with a drag mechanism for preventing a break of a line when a excess tension is loaded on the line, and a finger grip for adjusting such drag mechanism was provided at an outer end of a reel shaft in the front of a spool. Therefore, when a fisherman wants to exchange the spool with the one which suits the size and length of the line selected to meet the size of a fish to be caught, he must remove the drag mechanism adjusting grip for each such exchange of spool. For detaching this adjusting grip from the end of the reel shaft, it was necessary to turn the grip many times, and once detached, it was perfectly separated from the spool, so that there was likelihood of inadvertently dropping and losing the grip during such spool exchanging operation. Thus, presence of this adjusting finger grip was a hindrance to spool exchange. Also, the drag mechanism itself was seldom utilized as it could not be operated when hauling in the fish caught.